


[Fanart] One Way to Shut Tony Up (DUM-E Approved)

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Superhusbands, Tony's techno babble, and let's not forget Dum-E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: One Way to Shut Tony Up (DUM-E Approved)





	

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the other way ;) lol

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out.  
> :)


End file.
